


One Half of a Whole

by dapper_teacup



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, lois lane is having none of your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was she in the future? No, this had to be something else. A dream. A nightmare. Has the Man of Steel really become a monster? Lois Lane isn't sure she wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After playing the game, I just had to write this story. The first chapter was the hardest thing about this story to write. I went through numerous drafts and this was the best one. The rest of the story will have longer chapters.
> 
> Any feedback about characterization would be much appreciated.

### Chapter 1

Lois Lane pushed her way through the crowd gathered at the edge of Metropolis Park. “Lois Lane. Daily Planet.” she said as she advanced.

When she got to the front, other reporters were already there. In the distance she saw Superman. Next to him, a bomb crew was hauling away a large container.

As he walked toward the barricade, the reporters started taking photos and asking questions.

“Superman! What happened?”

“The Joker was going to set off a bomb that would’ve leveled Metropolis. Batman was already here fighting him and stopped the bomb from detonating.”

“Where are they now?”

“In route to Arkham Asylum.”

He briefly met her gaze. To the other people standing there, it appeared that Superman was simply looking into the crowd. However, Lois knew that he was in fact silently communicating to her.

_Wait._

She turned and headed back to their apartment. It wasn’t long after she sat on the couch that Clark walked in.

“Hi Smallville.”

“Hello Lois.” He stayed standing.

“What happened?” she asked.

“While Joker and Batman were fighting, they suddenly disappeared. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Aquaman have disappeared as well.”

“Any leads?”

“The only thing we know for sure is that there was some strange energy signature recorded before they disappeared. Flash and Cyborg are at the Watchtower trying to figure out what happened to them.”

“Ah, so you want to keep this quiet.”

“At least for the time being. The rest of the Justice League doesn’t want to take any chances of what possible consequences there would be if it was widely known that a few members of the League just suddenly disappeared without any kind of explanation.”

“At least Gotham will be a little more peaceful for the time being without Joker around.” she said as she stood up. Walking over to him, she kissed him on the lips. “They’ll be fine. They haven’t continuously helped save the world for nothing.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?”

“Maybe once or twice.” He laughed and then pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like for a few moments before he pulled away. Lois remembered a time when Clark had apologized over and over again for his occasional long periods away. For making her wait. She had known and understood what she was getting into when she agreed to date him and proved that when she married him.

With one last kiss, he left.

It was time she left, too. Now that she didn’t have to worry about meeting a deadline for an article, she could run a few errands.

Grabbing her keys and purse, she went outside.

As she locked the door, a blue light enveloped her to the point where she had to close her eyes due to the brightness.

“What the…?”

There was a brilliant flash.

Her body jerked, causing her to stumble a few steps. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a few times. Quickly looking around, she saw that she was in an alley. Her hand went to her side. No purse. “It must have dropped before… whatever it was… happened.”

Hearing the sound of a vehicle, she hid behind a dumpster and peeked around the side.

A high tech military van sped by, followed by a jeep that had soldiers wearing gas masks and carrying guns.

When the noise faded away, she stood up and slowly approached the edge of the alley. Her reporter instincts kicked in.

_Start from the obvious and work your way up._

It was too quiet. No pedestrians were in sight. That was an explanation for the soldiers.

Looking both ways, she ran across the street and hid in a small alcove between two buildings. “Good thing I wore my flats today.” She thought.

From her new position, she saw posters sporadically hung up. On them were a red, black, and yellow symbol and text that read “The Regime Watches.” Where ever she was at seemed to be some kind of police state.

She moved up the street until she came to an infinity fountain. In front of it was a large plaque that read, “To the millions that lost their lives because of a mistake. Never again.” Although she had no idea what the plaque was referring to, it was only right to pay her respects.

She was startled at the sound of a voice. While trying to piece together her location, she had missed the loudspeakers playing government propaganda on repeat.

_“High Councilor Superman knows what’s best for you.”_

She froze. Did she hear correctly? She stared at the loudspeaker closet to her.

_“High Councilor Superman knows what’s best for you.”_

Tearing her gaze away, her eyes fell onto another sign that sat a short distance from the fountain.

_Metropolis Memorial_

“This is Metropolis?” she said out loud. Was she in the future? No, this had to be something else. A dream. A nightmare.

“Don’t move!” She turned around and was met by a soldier pointing a gun at her. Another two were standing behind him. “You should know better than to be out after curfew.”

“Curfew?” Even though it felt like much longer, it only took her a few seconds to regain her focus. The discovery from not even three minutes ago was pushed to the back of her mind. For the moment. She raised her eyebrows. Judging by their attitude, there wasn’t any possible excuse she could use. “You’re pointing a gun at me because I’m out past my bedtime?” A shot was fired by her foot, causing her to cry out in surprise.

“You’re coming with us.” Two men grabbed her arms.

“Let go of me!” she cried as she struggled.

“Further resistance and you’ll be shot.”

She opened her mouth to call for Superman, but paused. If she called him, what would she see?

“No talking either.” She was hit in her stomach with the butt of the gun. She groaned in pain before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lois? Lois!” the voice was a high, frantic whisper.

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to move. Her abdomen ached which meant that what she experienced wasn’t a dream. A part of her wanted nothing more than to lay there and not do anything. However, even at the worst of times, that just wasn’t how she operated. There was a story here and she needed… _had_ to find to out just exactly it was.

“Lois!”

She opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. Instead of a cell like she was expecting, she found herself in a plain room with no windows and two doors. That wasn’t her main concern though.

“You!” She shot up, but winced from the pain in her stomach. Lex Luthor put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” she exclaimed as she smacked his hand away.

“Lois, I’m here to help you.”

“Help me? What’s in it for you?”

“I understand your suspicion, but I’m nothing like your Lex Luthor.”

“What are you talking about?” She rubbed her eyes. “What the hell did you do?”

“Ah, so you’ve already found out about Superman.” His voice was tinged with sympathy.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She glared at him.

“What happened to Superman is a long story.” He went over to a table and poured a glass of water. Lois continued glaring at him. “Here.” He poured another glass and brought it over to her.

Hesitantly, she took it. It most likely was safe since he was drinking from the same pitcher. She took a few sips. “Where am I? The last thing I remember is blacking out.”

“I’ve been working on a device that detects certain frequencies. I found you during a test run and created a distraction in order to bring you to my home. The room we’re in now has been fortified to prevent any type of surveillance.”

“What, do you have some sort of master plan in store for me?”

“I’m trying to protect you.”

She looked at him in confusion. “Protect me from what?”

“If he found out you were here…”

“Where is ‘here?’”

Luthor took a deep breath. “Lois. Have you ever heard of the concept of parallel worlds?”

“In science fiction. Are you trying to tell me that’s what this is?”

“Before you came here, were you enveloped by a blue energy field?”

“So it was you!”

He held up a hand. “Yes, I’m familiar with the technology, but it wasn’t me that brought you here. I was hoping that you’d never have to see this.”

She sat back and scrutinized him. She knew Luthor could pull off sincerity with barely concealed condescension. However, the man she was talking to now seemed completely sincere.

She gave a hollow laugh. “A parallel universe would be the only explanation as to why you’re so nice.”

He smiled, but quickly grew serious. “Aside from a few differences, people and events are the exact same as your world.”

“My Superman is _nothing_ like yours.”

“At one point he was. And he was also my best friend.”

“What happened?”

Luthor solemnly closed his eyes. “Five years ago, the Joker used fear toxin to trick Superman. He thought he was fighting Doomsday but… it was actually you. Or at least this world’s ‘you’.” He ignored her horrified expression. “Joker implanted a device into you that detonated a nuclear bomb when you and the baby’s hearts stopped. Metropolis was destroyed in an instant.”

_To the millions that lost their lives because of a mistake. Never again_

“I… _She_ was pregnant?” she whispered. “But… But that wouldn’t have caused him to change.” Her chest hurt worse than her stomach.

“In his grief, he killed the Joker and took a new policy on how to deal with criminals. I admit that I fully supported his plan, but I didn’t think it would come to this.”

“You said the two of you were best friends. Why didn’t you stop him?” Her tone was harsh.

“I tried.” He sounded tired. “Other heroes tried, but he killed whoever stood against him.”

“Even Batman?”

“No, Batman is still alive. He leads the Insurgency to bring down Superman’s regime.”

“And you?”

“I secretly fund the cause while working with Superman.”

“So what happens now?”

“For the time being, you’ll be staying with me. The soldiers won’t realize who you are. It’s the rogue heroes we have to worry about, although they have their hands full at the moment.”

Something clicked for Lois. “My world’s Justice League. Some of them, anyway. Why were they brought here?”

“I think it’s best that you rest for the time being. All your questions will be answered.” He handed her a small device that looked like a usb stick. “If you need anything, just use this. That door over there leads to a bathroom. There are fresh towels and a change of clothing.”

Before he left the room, he glanced back to Lois. His mouth opened, but he quickly closed it. She didn’t hear the door shut.

She put her head in her hands, slightly hunching over. The emotions she was feeling drowned out the pain. Anger. Hurt. Confusion. She was on the verge of crying due to frustration. Her body was shaking. A shower seemed like a great idea. Anything was better than just sitting there.

Putting an arm lightly around her stomach, she walked to the bathroom door. Opening it, she was greeted by different hues of white with splashes of gold. “I wonder if there’s a world where Luthor doesn’t like having the best of everything.” she muttered.

Undressing was a slow process. She had been injured before while pursuing a story, but that was just one of the cons of the job. As she dropped her blouse, she gazed into the mirror and winced. In the middle of her stomach was a somewhat oval bruise. It was smaller than she expected.

Turning on the water, she didn’t wait long before standing underneath the showerhead. She was careful not to let the stream hit her stomach directly. Her mind started to wander.

Lex Luthor and Superman being best friends. If it wasn’t for the… other truths about this world, that fact alone would have been the biggest shock of all. She wondered how her world’s Luthor would react. Probably something worth filming or at least taking a picture. She smiled and reached for a towel.

As she put on a fresh set of clothes, she felt refreshed and energized. Well, at least physically. Mentally, she had difficulty stopping all the questions from repeating. The what ifs and sharp changes in emotions.

Picking up the communicator Luthor left for her, she briefly contemplated asking for a meal. She actually wasn’t very hungry, but figured it was better that she have something.

Before she pressed the button, his voice came through.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. I just showered. I was just about to call and ask for something to eat.”

“I’ll bring it shortly.”

She paused but then quickly said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He ended the call.

Luthor went into his foyer and pressed a button on his wrist watch. Part of the wall slid over, revealing a secret room. Going inside, the door closed behind him. The room was lined with lead. In the center of the room, he stood on a pressure pad that prompted a small computer to rise out of the floor. He hit a few keys to initiate an audio connection. “There’s a new development.” There was an expectant silence on the other end. “Lois is here.”

“Bring her. Now.”

The connection was cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it had only been a few hours since she had been in the room, Lois was starting to go stir crazy. Luthor had left a laptop for her with a few files he composed for her in case she wanted to learn more about the world’s current situation.

Moving the arrow, she clicked on the first file. Text and pictures appeared on the screen. The first picture was of the ruins of Metropolis with the globe from the top of the Daily Planet building lying in the center of the image.

Her mind was blank at first, not quite comprehending what she was seeing. It wasn’t _her_ Metropolis, but it was Metropolis all the same.

Scrolling past, there was a brief paragraph about Superman killing the Joker.

She clicked on another file.

This one showed Superman revealing his identity to the world during a press conference. His face was haggard, but still handsome. His eyes made him look ancient. She stared at the picture for a few moments before moving on.

She took the time to remember each person that Superman had killed. Her chest felt tight and she felt like she was slowly starting to suffocate. If she stopped reading now, there was a high chance she wouldn’t continue later.

When she had read the last file, she closed the laptop. Leaning back in her chair, she gazed at the ceiling. Again, the same set of questions went through her mind.

There was a knock before the door opened. She didn’t change position.

“You looked at the files.” Luthor’s voice was soft. He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lois returned to a normal sitting posture and turned her head towards him. Even though no words were said, she understood that the same things had run through his mind.

She put her right hand on his. “Did you come to check up on me?”

“Yes and I also came to tell you that I’ve informed my Batman about your arrival.”

“I’m assuming he wants you to take me to him?”

“The few members from your Justice League are with him, too.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about there being two Batman’s in the same room.”

“Your Batman is being held prisoner on Stryker’s Island. He was mistaken as this world’s Batman.”

“What’s going to happen to him?”

“His fate is undecided, for the moment.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Is there any way you could help him?”

“Unfortunately, no. I handle the scientific aspect of the Regime. There wouldn’t be any possible reason why I would need to go there.” She remained silent. “Before we leave, I suggest you put this on.” Luthor held out a hat to Lois, along with a glasses case.

“You really aren’t going to make me wear sunglasses too are you?” She took the hat from him and placed it on her head.

“If the sun was out, yes. However, wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day might draw some suspicion. That’s why you’ll be wearing regular glasses.”

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “If it worked for Superman, it should work for anybody.” He smiled and opened the door. She stopped to look in the mirror. “Can’t say I ever pegged myself as the glasses wearing type.” He waited until she was done adjusting before he led her through the mansion.

Not surprisingly, most of the help were robots in different shapes and sizes. As expected, Luthor had spared no expense in furnishing his home. It was tastefully done and without a hint of the other Luthor’s arrogance. There were spaces on the walls where there had obviously been framed pictures, causing her to frown.

They went through another door that led to a large garage filled with cars from different decades. Luthor stood by a black sedan with tinted windows. Lois took one last look around before getting in the passenger’s side. The seats were leather and the dashboard had been heavily modified.

He pressed a button, prompting the car to start. After pressing another button, the garage door opened.

When they got outside, she saw the lifeless Metropolis. The photograph of the ruined city flashed in her mind. She turned her head.

“So I’m assuming we aren’t going to the Batcave.” she said.

“No, Superman revealed Batman’s identity to the world and declared him a non-person. Then he and the heroes that joined him ransacked the Batcave.”

“I’ve been wondering. How does the Insurgency fight against the Regime? The Regime has people with powers.” She couldn’t bring herself to use the word ‘superhero’.

“With this.” He put his thumb on a scanner. It beeped and the glove box opened to reveal a small pill dispenser. She took it. “That is a pill made with kryptonian technology. It increases a person’s strength and durability, making anyone able to fight on even footing with a superhero. It was originally supposed to be used only by the Regime, but Batman was able to get the data necessary to create his own.” She stared at the pill. “I want you to have that.”

“Why?”

“You’ve seen enough to know just how unpredictable the world can be. It’s best to have it in case of an emergency.”

“All right, then.” She placed it in her pocket. “I really can’t thank you enough for everything.”

“There’s no need to thank me.”

As she was about to say something, a phone began ringing. Luthor tapped on his ear. “Hello Superman.” he said. She stilled. “I’m currently out with a friend.” She wasn’t able to hear the voice on the other end. “Yes, I’ve made progress on the scanner. I’d be happy to show it to you when I return home.” He pursed his lips. “I see. I’m on my way.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Superman is getting impatient about the duplicates.”

“You mentioned something about a scanner?”

“It’s the device that led me to you. I created it with data Superman took from your Batman.”

“What now?”

“Your meeting with Batman will have to wait.”

“He definitely won’t be happy to hear that.”

“Superman will get suspicious if I put such a serious matter on hold.” Luthor pulled into an empty side lot to turn around and head back to the mansion. A light began flashing on the dashboard. He pressed a few buttons. “I was just about to call you.”

“What happened?” Batman’s voice came over the car speakers.

“I have to return home to show Superman the scanner I’ve been working on.”

“That’s how you found Lois.”

“Yes. With the current model, it can only detect across a city.”

“What are you going to do about Lois?”

“She’ll hide in the room I prepared for her. I can alter the scanner so it won’t be able to detect her.”

“Good.” There was a slight pause. “How close are you to your mansion?”

“I’m driving up the hill now.”

“I wanted to ask Lois a few questions, but it will have to wait for later. Contact me when you’re done.” The call ended as they pulled into the garage.

“Is he already here?” she asked as they got out of the car.

“No, he said he would wait until I ready which gives us time.” Once in the mansion, he stopped. “Do you know your way back to the room?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll come for you after we’re finished.” Luthor walked in the direction of his lab.


End file.
